


perfect ruin

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: This was playfulness, but with more of a wicked edge and none of the innocence.





	perfect ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking about this one during my trip and couldn't wait to work on it.

This was playfulness, but with more of a wicked edge and none of the innocence. 

 

Playful, loving, and heat that burned and consumed Yuuri from the inside out as three of Victor's lube slick fingers moved inside of him, buried deep in his ass.

 

Yuuri had long given up on supporting himself on his arms, moaning into his pillow as Victor curled his fingers and pressed hard against his prostate. Hips rocking back to meet Victor's rutting hand, Yuuri felt as though the overwhelming pleasure was about to sear his veins as Victor massaged his prostate, every twist of his long, pale fingers lacking any kind of restraint, which was just the way Yuuri wanted it.

 

Victor hadn't held back at all, touching Yuuri everywhere with those gorgeous, talented, _sensual_ hands and working him up for what felt like hours, hours of exquisite torment before Yuuri broke down and begged for more, kissing the smooth lengths of his long, lovely fingers. 

 

All the while his cock went untouched, steadily dripping precum onto the sheets beneath him as Victor moved torturously slow, kissing Yuuri's nape wetly, sucking at the skin and breathing hard, warm breaths over Yuuri's wet skin. "So beautiful," Victor murmured just loud enough for Yuuri to hear. "Look how beautiful you are, Yuuri. You feel so perfect..."

 

Yuuri groaned, burying his face in the pillow as Victor leaned forward to press open-mouthed kisses to his ear, whispering soft, loving endearments with every rough press into his prostate. Every filthy noise out of his mouth was barely muffled, less so when he turned his head to breathe, Victor's lips attempting to reach his with soft, wet kisses against his jaw. 

 

A finger touched the tip of Yuuri's cock, playing with the slit before thumbing at the beading precum. Yuuri clutched the pillow as his breath caught in his throat in a silent scream, hips fucking into Victor's grip as Victor thrust into Yuuri harder and faster with four fingers, slick sounds filling the room alongside their hard panting. He wanted to come, he was so  _close_ , but he let out a pathetic-sounding whine when Victor let go of his cock. "What... _God_ , Victor!  _Why!?"_

 

He felt Victor's smirk against his ear and almost wanted to kick him. "You don't want to come from my fingers fucking you, Yuurichka? You're so close, it wouldn't take much," he whispered before nibbling on Yuuri's earlobe and fucking him with his fingers with relentless thrusts. Yuuri moaned loudly, shamelessly, his head spinning as pleasure burned in his gut and Victor just drove him closer and closer. He felt another set of fingers at his lips, sucked them into his mouth with an eager noise and tasting himself on those long digits, thrusting in and out of his mouth, leaving him feeling fucked from both ends.

 

He came at a final hard press on his prostate, desperate moans and gasps spilling from his lips as Victor fucked him through his orgasm. It felt like it lasted forever, Yuuri moaning ecstatically around the fingers in his mouth.

 

Afterward, Victor moved him onto his back as he nuzzled at his neck, letting him come down as he caught his breath shakily, his chest feeling incredibly warm even as he felt achingly empty without Victor inside of him. He opened his eyes, Victor a somewhat blurry sight above him as he kept touching Yuuri, soothing and calm despite the erection he was sporting.

 

Swallowing and licking his dry lips, Yuuri softly said, "Victor..."

 

Victor hummed in acknowledgement, and Yuuri reached out with shaking hands to take Victor's hips. The man looked down in bewilderment, and Yuuri tugged at him insistingly, coaxing him into crawling forward. His face burned as he looked up at Victor, urging him to understand what Yuuri was getting at. 

 

Those blue eyes widened in understanding and Yuuri's blush intensified. "...Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," Yuuri breathed. "Yeah, please. Please, I..." He wanted Victor to feel good, to let him take what he wanted and lose that impeccable control of his while filling that gnawing emptiness Yuuri felt. 

 

Victor swallowed visibly, eyes burning with adoration as he stroked Yuuri's cheek, letting Yuuri tug him forward until he was straddling his shoulders and Yuuri was facing Victor's hard length. With another lick to his lips, Yuuri lifted his head to wrap his lips around the head with a soft moan, and he put his hands on Victor's ass, urging him to take what he wanted from Yuuri. Victor collapsed forward, a hand planted firmly on the bed and the other cradling Yuuri's head, fingers curling into his hair as his hips twitched and rolled, pressing forward against Yuuri's mouth "Fuck," he moaned breathlessly as he filled Yuuri's mouth. "Fuck, Yuuri..."

 

Yuuri peered up as he swallowed hard, face still on fire as he met Victor's pleasure-filled gaze, utterly focused on him as his hips slowly gained speed, making saliva and precome spill from the corners of Yuuri's mouth. "Look at you," Victor groaned. "You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth..."

 

He tossed his head back as Yuuri kept moaning around him, lost in the pleasure of taking Victor like this, feeling the weight and heat of him on his tongue, lips stretched to accommodate him as he thrust hard into his mouth, grip tight on his hair as he thrust deeply, carefully, still restraining himself. Were Yuuri not distracted in the heady pleasure of Victor fucking his mouth he might have reached down to work himself to a second climax.

 

He swallowed convulsively, and Victor cried out brokenly as his hips rolled down fast. "Yuuri... _Yuuri...!"_  

 

The fingers at Yuuri's hair pulled sharply, and Yuuri moaned desperately as Victor came with a gasp, filling Yuuri's mouth, some of it leaking down his chin. He took everything Victor gave, letting Victor hold his head still as he ground his hips against Yuuri's face, until the last of his come spilled on Yuuri's tongue. His hips stuttered brokenly as Yuuri swallowed, wringing pleasure from him even as he gasped out, "Enough,  _enough,_ Yuuri..."   

 

Yuuri let his spent length slip out of his mouth, breathing hard as he let his head fall back, a surprising ache spreading through his neck. The next thing he knew Victor had rolled off of his face and quickly devoured his mouth in a hard kiss, determined to taste himself on Yuuri's tongue. Their mouths parted and Victor licked up the spend on Yuuri's chin, and murmured against his lips, "That...was...That was amazing, Yuuri...You were amazing."

 

Smiling lazily at the praise and the way Victor's eyes were hooded with love, Yuuri licked his puffy lips and rolled his shoulders with a sigh, trying to dissipate the sudden, aching stiffness. "Good," he replied, his voice hoarse. He definitely felt amazing, knowing he'd driven Victor out of his mind, knowing the man loved him so completely. He let the feeling settle around him, wrap itself around him the way Victor was.

 

Victor gave a pleased purr at the wrecked quality of Yuuri's voice, pulling him close and once again cradling his head in his hand as he kissed his cheek. "Is your neck alright?" he asked, voice tender with concern as his fingers trailed over Yuuri's nape.

 

"Just a little stiff," Yuuri said, closing his eyes as Victor soothed him with long, steady strokes.

 

He felt Victor's smug grin against his cheek. "God, I love making you sound like that." Yuuri snorted in amusement, deciding he too loved hearing Victor go hoarse from screaming or having Yuuri's cock in his mouth. With another kiss to the corner of Yuuri's mouth, Victor said decisively, "I'll give you a neck rub while we're in the bath."

 

Yuuri felt his body hum with pleasure at the thought. It almost felt like too much, sensitive as he was, and that alone made it feel absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
